LoveHacks Miscellaneous Characters
Book 1 Chapter 2 'John' His appearance is modeled after George Ashton Chapter 3 'Nikhil Mantha' While playing as Cole, you can choose to flirt with Nikhil. He tells Cole that he's "married to his job", but tells Cole to call if he's ever in Los Angeles. Although he is labeled as "Guy With Nice Hair", his identity is clear based off what he says in the conversation with Cole. For additional information about Nikhil, go to his page here. 'Hot Girl' While playing as Cole, you can choose to flirt with a hot girl. Her appearance is modeled after Yasmin Udoka, a character in The Freshman. Chapter 4 'Eddie' He is the owner of Sketchy Eddie's Mystery Treasures. His character resembles John Tull from Most Wanted. 'Waiter' 'Stranger' When you and the girls take Amy to a picnic at Dolores Park, the stranger offers you the "Hottie Special", brownies baked with marijuana. You all turn him down. He also appears in Chapter 13 as the "Obnoxious Man" if you decide to quit the date involving Antoine, Aiden and Andre to meet Ben and watch a film together. He will sit in the audience. His character model resembles Todd from Most Wanted, Book 1. Chapter 5 'Puppy' During your foot race against Brock, you run across a puppy. Brock gets tangled up in its leash. Chapter 8 'Bikers' The two bikers appear in a dive bar outside town where the Main Character has a date with Hunter, the "bad boy". The first biker approaches Dani right when they enter the bar and when she steps away, he calls her feisty and says that he likes that. Hunter steps in and the biker leaves. The second biker accidentally bumps into the main character and Hunter scares him away until Hunter attacks the bartender and the bikers step in which leads to a brawl. They both reappear in Book 2. In Chapter 6, the first biker has become a bartender and Biker 2's name is revealed to be Gerbil. It's later revealed in Chapter 12 that the bartender also works as a tattoo artist and painted Cole's fake tattoo. The second biker's character model makes a cameo appearance in Book 2, Chapter 9 as Elvis impersonator. Chapter 11 'Edgar Lucas' When the Main Character goes to meet Ben for the first time, she mistakenly asks Edgar if he is "Ben". He is also seen in Book 2, Chapter 3, asking Ben for an autograph at Hero Con. For more information on Edgar, click here. Chapter 12 'Aiden' Main Character went on a three way date with Aiden Andre, and Antoine Pierce for her article. He has a special brownie recipe that makes him high. In Book 2, Ben and Sereena talk to him during Burning Sands. In The Heist: Monaco, Your Character (The Heist: Monaco) and Rye also learn that he has an alcohol problem when they meet with Jones to see if they want to hire him to be part of their crew as your muscle. He shares the same forename as Aiden Zhou, a character from the High School Story series. 'Andre' Andre is also one of the Main Character's dates, but seems to still be hung up over his previous relationship, as he keeps talking about his ex-girlfriend. MC went on a three way date with him, Andre, and Antoine Pierce. By Book 2, Chapter 10, he has reconciled with his ex-girlfriend, Stephanie, and they enter the FoosCrawl tournament, where they play against Mark and Ben together (although she remains unseen). His character model resembles Donnie Brine from Most Wanted, Book 1. Chapter 15 'Shane' When Main Character and Ben go to a baseball game together, he challenges a game of Cornhole. For more information on Shane, click here. 'Jimmy' Jimmy is Shane's Cornhole partner, to whom you can talk smack to distract him. He is identical to Most Wanted Miscellaneous Characters Jimmy and Joaquin. 'Zack' Zack is one of the first people pictured on the kiss jumbotron during the baseball game. For more information on Zack, click here. 'Brandon' Brandon is sitting next to Zack, when the jumbotron pans to them. They kiss. For more information on Brandon, click here. 'Isabella' Isabella is next on the kiss jumbotron. For more information on Isabella, click here. 'Santiago' Isabella grabs Santiago and kisses him passionately on the kiss jumbotron. For more information on Santiago, click here. Chapter 17 'Bartender' At the ClickIt party, Sereena wants a flaming drink but the bartender tells her they can't serve them for liability purposes. He will however give her anything else she wants. His character model resembles Daniel, the waiter from The Royal Romance, Book 1. Book 2 Chapter 3 VR Guy (Paolo) He draws Main Character and Ben's attention to a demo of Mansingh Transglobal's Crown and The Flame VR game. For more information on Paolo, click here. 'Soldier' At Hero Con with Ben, Main Character picks up VR goggles (courtesy of Paolo) and finds herself in The Crown and the Flame. A soldier calls her an "Intruder!" and she is forced to fight. His character model resembles one of the Ducitora Soldiers from The Crown & The Flame, Book 3. Chapter 4 'Frank' Frank owns The Longhorn Saloon, the last bar Horatio finds employment at before returning to a renovated Double Tap. He is an abusive boss, publicly reprimanding his staff on actions that are beneficial to others but somehow conflicting with his view on responsibility. He is a stickler for rules and allows no deviations from the norms he sets, as when he reminded Parker harshly that her job is to manage his employees, not vouch for them. He cares more about his reputation than his staff, telling a furious Horatio to lower his voice if you choose to have the latter chastise him. His character model resembles Jamie Brooks from Most Wanted, Book 1. Chapter 7 'Front Desk Clerk' Desk Clerk appears in Chapters 7 and 9. He welcomes you when you arrive in the Las Vegas Hotel and offers the Main Character to upgrade to the Penthouse suite. In Chapter 9, Brooke has asked him to step in as replacement for Mark for her wedding. 'Edward' Edward is a magician and hypnotist in Vegas. He has brown eyes, black hair and French beard and tanned skin. He also wears a green magician's costume. You get to choose who he hypnotizes. His hypnosis style varies depending on which character volunteers: he can make Main Character freeze in place, force Sereena to laugh uncontrollably, give Leah the illusion of being cold, and trick Brooke into acting like a chicken. When Brooke uninvited all her friends from her wedding, he is asked to step in as replacement. He makes a cameo appearance in The Royal Romance, Book 3, Chapter 16. Chapter 8 'Otis' Keo turns to "Slick Otis" in Vegas, leading the friends to have further suspicions about Keo. For more info on Otis, click here. 'Snake Gyllenhaal' This is Otis' pet python. It slithers around Mark's shoulders, and Mark can react by running, screaming, or playing dead. A similar looking yellow python appears in Chapter 15 at Yappy Hour, the pet store that Brooke and Cole visit to get a pet for Sereena. Brooke finds it kinda cute until it flicks its tongue at her. Chapter 9 'Elvis Impersonator' He only appears in Chapter 9. His name is Greg and Brooke has asked him to step in as replacement for Cole for her wedding. He also dresses up as superheroes for kid's parties. He is the one to officiate at Brooke and Keo's wedding. He has the same character model as one of the bikers from Book 1 but different clothes and he wears sunglasses. Chapter 15 'Bat' After deciding against the yellow python as a pet for Sereena, both Brooke and Cole step into a mysterious back room and are scared by this bat. It uses the same character model as the bat from The Freshman: Love Bites. Chapter 16 'Ninja' If you decide to preview Ben's Solaris comic book with Andi, you find yourself immersed as Starfall and her partner, Solaris. In this preview, Solaris rescues Starfall from a group of ninjas. The group consists of the Alarmed Ninja, the Nondescript Ninja, the Cocky Ninja, the Authoritative Ninja, and the Materialistic Ninja. 'Starfall' In Ben's Solaris comic book, Starfall has the character model features of the Caucasian girl (face style 2 from Main Character (LoveHacks)) and is not dependent on your choices, even if you chose to dress up as Starfall at Hero Con. The ninjas have negated her powers so Solaris must use her own to free her partner. Category:Miscellaneous Characters Category:'LoveHacks' Characters Category:Groups